Kai's morning surprise
by blazinggig-fox
Summary: Kai wakes up and finds him self in quite a surprise... Warnings of humor, family life sex ed


This is my first story... so I suck at writing it so plz bear with me...XD

I do not own Beyblade

so plz enjoy!

Kai's morning surprise

It was 10 o'clock in the morning. The sun shone through Kai's window and birds outside chirped merrily. Twelve year old Kai Hiwatari slowly opened one eye, not opening it all the way for the sun shone straight in his face.

"nh..."

Kai sat up and rubbed his bed headed hair and slowly standing up and stretching. Kai yawned and turned around to make his bed, but then suddenly his eyes shot open. He spotted a damp wet spot on his bed sheet. It wasn't that big of a spot, but it was noticeable enough to make you think you've wet the bed.

"Oh god, don't tell me that I..." Kai moaned as his hand slowly moved towards his pajama pants and to his _guilty spot_. "aw crap it's wet! I must have really done it..."sighed Kai as he slowly went to the bathroom and got a towel.

After he cleaned up his accident, he went back to the bathroom to take a shower and to forget about what had happened this morning. As he was walking towards the bathroom, he noticed something strange. He had felt that his crotch had become rather hard and stiff. Another strange thing is that his voice seemed a bit deeper, and a bit cracked up too. Kai just thought he had a sore throat and might have caught a cold, so he just decided to drink some water after. When he reached the bathroom, he closed the door and pulled off his shirt, wet pajama pants and boxers. He had noticed anything until he looked down. He didn't notice anything wrong until his eyes spotted the place where something is quite wrong. His penis was erect, and a bit of white stuff was coming out of it. Why does it have to be _that _place that's acting weird?! Kai was so surprised and shocked, he screamed on the top of his lungs,

" AH! DAD! COME QUICK! HELP!!!"

As soon as he finished yelling, he heard his dad's footsteps thumping and becoming louder and louder until Susumu whammed open the door, panting for breath and staring at Kai, who stared back with big worried eyes, and still haven't pulled his pants back on yet.

"Sheesh Kai don't scare me like that!" panted Susumu not noticing Kai's little '_problem' _at first.

"What's happening to me?' asked Kai close to tears as Susumu glared at Kai's erect dick, and found out what was really going on.

" listen Kai, it's just that you-

" Do I have some sorta of a sickness? Or a rare disease? Oh no! Dad! Why are you looking at me like that, your scaring me!" Kai eyed his dad nervously.

" Kai, there is nothing wrong with you." laughed Susumu at the sound of seriousness in Kai's voice.

" huh? Then what's wrong with me? Why is my... you know, all hard and sticking up... and why is there white stuff coming out if it?"

"Because Kai, you're going through puberty." Replied Susumu slowly. "that's reason why your penis is doing that, it's called an erection."

"and what's that...?'

"It's your blood going to your penis and causing it to stick up." "then what about the white stuff?'

"When you're having an erection the sperm in your testicals releases and sperm, and that white stuff you're talking about, comes out of your penis."

"...oh..." Kai felt kind of stupid and embarrassed about panicking over something that obvious.

"So if you have sex, you're-

"Ok! I got it!" Kai said quickly. "Then this morning I found that my bed sheet was wet... so what was that about?"

"that's called a wet dream. Something similar to an erection but it happened during your sleep."

"How often do I have...that?'

"about once every once in 90 minutes or something like that. It will go away after a while. But sometimes it happens when you feel sexually aroused."

"so then what about my voice? Why is it all cracked up for a second?'

"That's a voice crack, your voice will become deeper."

"..."

"oh c'mon Kai! It's not that bad! At least you won't sound sorta like a girl anymore!" laughed Susumu giving Kai a playful little slap in shoulder.

"I'm not upset, and I don't sound like a girl! It's just that, I feel a bit weird, that's all."

"Ha ha ha I know what you mean. B-but I w-will really m-miss t-the girly v-voice! Sniff sob* joked Susumu.

"Ha ha very funny..." Kai replied sarcastically.

"and that was the story of me freaking out over puberty." said 15 year old Kai Hiwatari as he put down his coffee.

"wow, Kai you freaked out?! HA HA HA!" laughed Tala Ivanov as he chocked on his own coffee and made Kai laugh.

"well I didn't realise it at first." replied Kai, handing Tala a napkin.

" wait till you hear my story, I fainted at the sight." said Tala recovering from his chocking.

"_seriously?!"_

"ya, and Bryan almost peed his pants when I told him about that."

"that's no surprise... (smirk)"

"Ya ya sure. Here, I'll tell you, it was early in the morning when I discovered something _weird._..and _surprising..._"

The end

SO??? how waz it? lik it... much? I know I need to improve lik, ALOT, but I'm still pretty proud I guess... reviews?


End file.
